This invention relates to mass spectrometers. More particularly, this invention relates to tandem mass spectrometers, intended to perform multiple mass analysis or selection steps.
Presently, a variety of mass spectrometry/mass spectrometry (MS/MS or MS2) techniques are known. These techniques provide for detection of ions that have undergone physical changes during residence in a mass spectrometer. Frequently, the physical change involves inducing fragmentation of a selected precursor ion and recording the mass spectrum of the resultant fragment ions. The information in the fragment ion mass spectrum is often a useful aid in elucidating the structure of the precursor ion. The general approach used to obtain an MS/MS spectrum is to mass select the chosen precursor ion with a suitable m/z analyzer, to subject the precursor ion to energetic collisions with a neutral atom or molecule that induces dissociation, and finally to mass resolve the fragment ions again with a m/z analyzer.
Triple quadrupole mass spectrometers (TQMS) accomplish these steps through the use of two quadrupole mass analyzers separated by a pressurized reaction region for the fragmentation step. Since the three steps of the MS/MS process are carried out in different locations, MS/MS using a triple quadrupole mass spectrometer is referred to as xe2x80x9ctandem in spacexe2x80x9d. MSIMS spectra with a TQMS can be quite complex in terms of the number of mass resolved features due to the tens of electron volts laboratory collision energies used and the fact that once a fragment ion is formed it can undergo further decomposition producing additional second generation ions and so on. The resulting MS/MS spectrum is a composite of all the fragmentation processes that are energetically allowed: precursor ion to fragment ions and fragment ions to other fragment ions. This spectral richness is often a benefit to compound identification when searching databases of MS/MS libraries. However, this same spectral complexity can make structural identification of a completely unknown compound difficult since not all of the fragment ions in the spectrum are first generation products from the precursor ion.
There are also situations in which the MS/MS spectrum yields only one or two fragment ion features that correspond to loss of a structurally insignificant part of the precursor ion. The data from these MS/MS spectra are not particularly helpful for determining the structure of unknown precursor ions.
An additional stage of MS applied to the MS/MS scheme outlined above, giving MS/MS/MS or MS3, can be a useful tool for both of the problems outlined above. When the MS2 spectrum is very rich in fragment ion peaks the technique of subsequently mass isolating a particular fragment ion, dissociating a selected fragment ion, and mass resolving the resultant ions helps to clarify the dissociation pathways of the original precursor ion. It also aids in accounting for the mechanism of formation of all of the mass peaks in the MS2 spectrum. In the case in which the MS2 spectrum is dominated by primary fragment ions with little structural information, MS3 offers the opportunity to break down these primary fragmentation ions, to generate additional or secondary fragment ions that often yield the information of interest.
Three-dimensional ion traps provide the capability of multiple stages of MS/MS (often referred to as MSn since n stages of MS can be carried out). Since the precursor ion isolation, fragmentation, and subsequent mass analysis is performed in the same spatial location, any number of MS steps can be performed, with the practical limitation being losses and diminution of the total number of ions retained after each step. Typically, an ion trap is operated to cause all of the unwanted ions to become unstable in the trapping volume, so as to isolate a precursor ion. Next, the trapping conditions are modified such that a range of fragment ions will be created and trapped in the device. For this purpose, the precursor ion is collisionally activated by application of an AC excitation frequency that increases the ion""s kinetic energy in the presence of a neutral gas such as helium. These low energy collisions result in fragment ion generation. Finally, the fragment ions can be mass selectively scanned out of the three-dimensional ion trap toward an ion detector. Further stages of MS/MS are accomplished by simply repeating the mass isolation and collisional activation steps prior to scanning the ions out of the ion trap.
True MS3 experiments are difficult to accomplish with TQMS instruments since there are only two mass analyzers and one collisional activation region. Additional fragmentation steps can be carried out within the RF-only collision cell by applying an appropriate AC excitation frequency to the quadrupole rods such that a particular fragment ion is activated and dissociates further. But since TQMS instruments are normally operated as flow-through devices there is usually insufficient time to isolate a particular ion and to collisionally activate it during the brief time it is resident in the RF-only collision cell.
An additional stage of fragmentation within a flow-through pressurized collision cell, but without the isolation step has been demonstrated for a QqTOF instrument as described by Cousins [47th ASMS Conference on Mass Spectrometry and Allied Topics, 1999]. Here, a precursor ion is selected within the first quadrupole mass analyzer, and then accelerated into the collision cell where primary fragment ions are produced. Further fragmentation of a selected primary fragmentation is induced by an appropriately chosen AC voltage source that is resonant with the particular, primary, fragment ion. This excited primary fragment ion then undergoes further collisions with background neutral species and dissociates, to generate secondary fragment ions. The result is a MS3 spectrum superimposed upon the MS2 spectrum, which complicates data analysis. This can be partially overcome by subtracting the MS2 spectrum from the MS2+MS3 spectra, but this approach can be time consuming and may discriminate against important low intensity MS3 spectral features.
An alternative approach is to trap the ions within the collision cell and this offers the opportunity to both isolate and fragment a chosen ion using techniques analogous to those used in a conventional three-dimensional ion trap. Theoretically, this should overcome the flow through characteristics, resulting in insufficient time for additional fragmentation, noted above. The problem with this approach is that once the ions are released from the collision cell the downstream mass spectrometer must perform the mass analysis step very quickly since the pulse of released ions is temporally very narrow. This requires that the downstream mass analyzer be a very fast scanning device, such as a TOF mass spectrometer.
Thus, a conventional scanning quadrupole mass analyzer or the like is unsuited for processing a temporally narrow pulse of ions. If the ions could somehow be scanned out of the trap in some mass-dependent manner, this difficulty could be overcome.
In earlier U.S. Pat. No. 6,177,668, also published international application WO 97/4702, there is disclosed a multipole mass spectrometer provided with ion trap and an axial ejection technique from the ion trap. The contents of these two applications are hereby incorporated by reference.
The technique disclosed in those two applications, relies upon emitting ions into the entrance of a rod set, for example a quadrupole rod set, and trapping the ions at the far end by producing a barrier field at an exit member. An RF field is applied to the rods, at least adjacent to the barrier member, and the RF fields interact in an extraction region adjacent to the exit end of the rod set and the barrier member, to produce a fringing field. Ions in the extraction region are energized to eject, mass selectively, at least some ions of a selected mass-to-charge ratio axially from the rod set and past the barrier field. The ejected ions can then be detected. Various techniques are taught for ejecting the ions axially, namely scanning an auxiliary AC field applied to the end lens or barrier, scanning the RF voltage applied to the rod set while applying a fixed frequency auxiliary voltage to the end barrier and applying an auxiliary AC voltage to the rod set in addition to that on the lens and the RF on the rods.
It has now been realized that this 2-dimensional linear ion trap mass spectrometer can be used to enhance the performance of a triple quadrupole to provide MS3 capabilities.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of analyzing a substance, the method comprising:
(1) ionizing the substance to form a stream of ions;
(2) subjecting the ions stream to a first mass analysis, to select ions having a desired mass to charge ratio, as precursor ions;
(3) introducing the precursor ions into a collision cell to promote fragmentation of the precursor ions, thereby to generate primary fragment ions;
(4) in the collision cell, selecting primary fragment ions having a desired mass to charge ratio, and rejecting other ions;
(5) accelerating the selected primary fragment ions from the collision cell into a downstream mass analyzer, thereby to promote secondary fragmentation; and
(6) mass analyzing the secondary fragment ions to generate a mass spectrum.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a method of analyzing a substance, the method comprising:
(1) ionizing the substance to form a stream of ions;
(2) subjecting the ions stream to a first mass analysis, to select ions having a desired mass to charge ratio, as precursor ions;
(3) introducing the precursor ions into a collision cell to promote fragmentation of the precursor ions, thereby to generate primary fragment ions;
(4) in the collision cell, selecting primary fragment ions having a desired mass to charge ratio, and rejecting other ions by removing ions of a mass to charge ratio greater than the mass to charge ratio of the selected primary fragment ions and separately removing ions with a mass to charge ratio less than the mass to charge ratio of the selected primary fragment ion, the removal of the ions with mass to charge ratios higher and lower than the mass to charge ratio of the selected primary fragment ion being effected in either order;
(5) causing the selected primary fragment ions to collide, to promote further fragmentation, generating secondary fragment ions; and
(6) mass analyzing the secondary fragment ions to generate a mass spectrum.